two for the road
by Manders92
Summary: harry, hermione, and ron go to differant schools. Ron gets kidnapped as bait for harry. Suprise winner to battle. r&r complete
1. bad news

Declaimer: All the characters in my story belong to J.K Rowling and not me  
  
A/N this is my first fan fiction so don't be to harsh in the reviews  
  
One at home and two on the road Ch 1  
  
"Harry are you ok?" questioned anxious Hermione. Harry suddenly focused on a dimly lit room of Grimmauld Place with both Hermione and Ron standing over him. "What happened?" mumbled Harry. "You passed out when Dumbledore told us the ministry was closing Hogwarts, but don't feel bad I almost did too but hit a chair on the way down." At this Harry almost did laugh because only Ron was talented enough to pull off a stunt like that. Worse of all the three friends would be separated. "Cheer up, You get to go to Beauxbatons we have to go to Durmstang and have Professor Snape!" With a loud Pop Fred and George appeared startling the friends. "Can you believe it the one year we wanted Snape as a teacher..." "Hold on you wanted Snape as a teacher!" "Yes before our younger brother rudely interrupted we have created a potion that turns your hair pink and wanted Snape to test it." "George do you think we can trust our little brother with a prank as serious as this?" At this Hermione Almost fell over laughing. "What's so funny?" The twins said in unison. "How can you guys take pranking so serious?" "Hermione where have you been? Pranks are their life! And Fred and George I will gladly turn Snape's hair pink Doing it how you would" declared Ron "Boys!" hollered Mrs. Weasley "we need to get new patches sewn on our robes. Oh yes Hermione you too." The large group piled in to what was much like a muggle tailor shop, but encanted needles hovering slightly above the ground were sewing everthing. A tall old wizard stood at the counter and didn't look too happy about the large group. "Why oh why did I become a tailor ever since Hogwarts has been scheduled to close I've been working overtime every one needs a patch sewn." He unhappily said. "Four patches will be Beauxbatons and two Durmstang" Mrs. Weasley told the man who got his needles working. "I'm unhappy the teacher kept you two together," she said to the twins. "Mum I'm shocked you would think that Fred and I will pull pranks we are now fully grown wizards!" "And it's not our fault the ministry made us redo our 7th year because we flew out of Hogwart half way through the year." Added Fred. Back At Grimmauld Place they all got their things together Dreding the morning when they would have to say good-bye.  
  
A/N please review my story so I know if you like where the story is going and don't worry it gets better. 


	2. goodbye

I want to thank all my reviewers  
  
A student : you're probably right Harry would not pass out when he heard Hogwarts close I'm going to try and make it easier to read when people talk and congrats you are my first reviewer  
  
Monque4: thanks for reviewing I'm going to try and make it easier to read  
  
bookworm: thank you for reviewing  
  
chapter 2  
  
Two words lingered in the air and horrid words they were. Bravely Hermione embraced Harry in a warm hug  
  
"Good bye Harry I'll Write every day and make Ron write too."  
  
"Stay out of trouble mate" Ron said  
  
Harry hugged both friends again and waved as he was escorted off the knight bus and on to the school grounds As they walked away he could see glistening tears streaming down Hermione's face. It was too much the two people who had not treated him like a hero or his father's son, but a friend were leaving, and for all he knew he might never see them again. Moody walked him to the door and gave him a hug, at least that's what he thought it was.  
  
"Call us if you have any trouble or get any strange dreams. Someone will always be at Grimmald Place so send Hedwig there. Bye Harry!"  
  
Harry walked through the big double doors and saw there was an enchanted ceiling like at Hogwarts. At least I'll have one thing to remind me of my true home. While looking at the ceiling he bumped into a young girl. She looked like a veela and he wondered if all girls from Beauxbaton looked like this remembering Fleur's appearance.  
  
"Sorry are you ok?" Harry said as he picked up the girl's books  
  
"Oh my god you're Harry Potter"  
  
"Yeah" mumbled Harry  
  
"You saved my life so I'm going to make your stay he as wonderful as possible"  
  
Harry thought of all the lives he saved but could not recall this girl maybe she meant him getting voldemort out of power  
  
"Do you not remember me I'm Gabrielle" After Harry still gave her a blank look she continued "you saved me from the debts of the Hogwarts lake." "Oh yeah but it's no big deal"  
  
"Yes it is a huge deal I might not be here if it weren't for you. Let me do something for you, anything. "  
  
"All right then um where do we have the feast?" Harry Questioned  
  
"There's no feast we have a Ball and that's not till next week so we have time to find someone to go with"  
  
"Thanks Gabrielle but where do we go now?"  
  
"Up those stairs" she pointed to a set of stairs "that's the boy's dormitory they'll help you from there"  
  
"Thanks again"  
  
Harry walked up a marble stair case to a common room filled with lots of comfortable looking armchairs, tables and reading lights. There were seven doors one saying each year Harry opened the door labeled year six and saw four more doors. He was un sure of which door to open and decided on the one furthest left. Slowly the door creaked open revealing ,Neville, Dean Ernie, and Draco  
  
"Well well I see little baby Potter had to come to this school because he was too scared to go to Durmstang with all Voldemort"s Followers"  
  
"Don't listen to him Harry" Neville shouted  
  
"Malfoy you better watch your back with out those oafs Crabbe and goyle to look out for you."  
  
Malfoy lunged toward Harry, But was held back by another Slytherin Boy.  
  
"I'll get you next time Potter. Don't you worry"   
  
Back to Hermione and Ron   
  
"Is it me or is it freezing here?"  
  
"No Hermione your always right today is no exception it is cold and getting colder by the second"  
  
"Ron that's sweet you think I'm that smart"  
  
"Yeah you're as smart as you are Beautiful"  
  
Ron suddenly realized what he just said and turn redder than a strawberry "Why oh why did I say that I didn't want her to know how I really feel about her not yet any way I wanted it to be ok with Harry because he's going through a lot with out Hermione and I dating it would be too weird for him" Ron thought  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Well yeah I do" Ron replied  
  
Hermione leaned over and gave Ron a kiss witch suddenly filled the Knight Bus with warmth  
  
A/N hope you liked it please review! 


	3. letters

A/N I want thank all my reviewers snape's gurl, Half blood princess and summer, enelya wood, monique4, bookworm and a+ student I really appreciate the support and hope you like this chapter. I originally wrote this really long chapter but then my computer crashed so I'm going to do the best I can and rewrite it.

**Chapter 3 Letters **

_Dear Ron, _

_I have never missed Hogwarts so much! All the 6th year Hogwarts students share a dorm so I sleep in the same room as Draco! I've gotten no sleep because I stay up all night so he can't hex me or something. I think I need to start a DA group again since they don't have Dada. Instead there's ball room dancing and tea drinking. If you ask me it's a bit stupid, but the girls enjoy it. While when I fight Voldemort I'll make sure I sit up straight and be able to invite him to a tea party. We don't have feasts here but balls this girl Gabrielle asked me she looks so familiar I'm unsure if I should go with her or ask Ginny. _

_Hope to see you soon. _

_Your friend,_

_Harry _

_Dear Harry,_

_You have to share a room with Draco! I thought I had it bad here they all are supporters of You know who. Our entire day we have dada but they teach us the unforgivable curses and other things that cause pain. It's kind of funny though the students here fear your name! Any way I'm not sure if Hermione told you but her and I are well we're kind of dating I hope you don't mind. _

_Ron_

_Dear Harry,_

_Did Ron write I told him to but who knows. How are you? I really miss you. I hope you are keeping up with your studies. Believe it or not I refuse to do any reports on the accomplishments of the Dark Lord, so I'm sure I'm failing. _

_Hermione_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm fine and congratulations you and Ron are meant to be. Yes Ron wrote and I'm trying to keep up with school work, but it's easy we are learning how to make tea with an oven! It's because we can't use magic over the summer so they figure we should know how to do things the muggle way. I made tea for the Dursleys all the time so I'm doing pretty well. Christmas is coming up what do you want?_

_Harry_

_Dear Harry,_

_What the Hell are Ice Skates? Hermione wants me to buy her ice skates for Christmas and is going to teach me how to skate on the frozen lake. She says ice skating is so romantic and you drink hot coco afterwards by the fire. Girl stuff I guess._

_Your friend in serious need of help_

_Ron_

_Dear Ron, _

_Calm down I'll buy her a pair of skates and I'll send them to you. What do you want for Christmas?_

_Harry _

_Dear Harry,_

_I want a coat for Christmas it's freezing here!_

_Ron_

_Dear Harry,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Ron and Hermione_

_Dear Hermione_

_Meet me by the lake to get your Christmas gift._

_Love Ron_

_Dear Harry,_

_Your idea was perfect she loved the skates and the note. I was able to get lessons from Padma and Hermione said it was a great gift! Thanks a lot_

_Ron_

_Dear Potter,_

_Over Christmas break I over heard dad and some death eaters talking about using Ron for bait! Warn him and get a hold of Dumbledore. Oh and no one I mean no one can know I helped you Potter._

_Draco_

_Dear Ron, _

_Watch out Voldemort _

Before Harry could finish a huge barn owl swooped in carrying a slip of parchment Hermione's messy writing read.

_Ron is Missing!_

A/N I'll try not to keep you waiting so long next time


	4. the last battle

A/N I wanted to quickly write this before the next book comes out in 2 day! I know this is going to happen maybe not necessarily like this but it will. So I want to beat J.K. to the punch. For all I know it could happen in the next book I don't want to take any chances.

Thank you to Dildog9 Eneyla Wood and Dream Phantom

Chapter 4 the last battle

Harry got up and headed for his trunk he pulled out his wand and robes. A piece of paper fell out and on to the floor. He picked it up and looked at the marauders map. Its junk now he thought to himself but it belonged to his father so he kept it anyway. One last look he thought for old time sake. On the quititich field were dots forming a circle. He looked closer and recognized some of the names like malfoy and suddenly knew that Ron was at Hogwarts. Sure enough a dot labeled Ron was tied to a tree. He shoved the map in his robe pocket and got out his broomstick since he couldn't evaporate like he had planned.

"May I come?" asked a squeaky voice.

"No Neville my stupid ness caused Sirius his life"

As soon as Harry was out the door Neville grabbed Harry's invisible cloak and followed him. He grabbed a mop from the supply closet and quietly tried to charm it.

"Come on think Neville Hermione taught you this over and over again" he said to himself.

Out of the shadows two dark figures emerged.

"Where are you going Mr. Longbottom?"

"I believe we are the ones who get in to trouble" Fred chimed in.

"Oh, it just you two you really scared me with that Mr. Longbottom stuff. I'm following Harry he's gone to Hogwarts to rescue Ron."

"Come on you can borrow Ginny's broom."

They got on their broom sticks and flew as fast as they could in the direction of Hogwarts.

"All right Fred and I will go try to free Ron and we will bring him up to the castle. You take the invisibility cloak and stand over where Harry and Voldemort are in case Harry needs help."

After a long Battle between Harry and Voldemort, Harry was on the ground with Voldemort's wand pointed at his chest.

"Any last words Potter"

When no answer came from the boy who lived Voldemort Angrily yelled

"Two words and I could kill you so show me some respect."

"I will never respect dirty scum like you"

"Adva Kadava"

Green light flashed and Voldemort fell to the ground dead. A trembling Neville Stepped out from the cover of the invisibility cloak and look at what he had just done. He helped Harry up and the cursed the death eaters who had been watching. The boys took the moment when the death eaters were to shocked to fight back, to run up to the castle. They hurried up to Dumbledore's office where they used floo powder to get to Grimald Place.

All of the weasly's, Dumbledore, and Lupin sat in the kitchen. Dumbledore broke the awkward silence.

"Neville will you kindly explain what happen while I talk to Harry alone"

Harry and Dumbledore went and sat in the living room.

"Professor I don't understand the prophecy said I would kill Voldemort."

"That's where you're wrong my boy it said a boy born in July would be the one to overpower Voldemort and he thought you since you were most like him. Voldemort is only human and all humans make mistakes."

"So my parents and Sirius would be alive right now and I wouldn't have had to battle the dark lord year after year if he had chosen correctly"

"Yes they still would be with us and you wouldn't have had to carry such a burden all your life but let's not think what ifs."

That night they celebrated the death of the dark lord and the Daily Profit came to take pictures and interview Neville.

The next day they were on the train back home. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville and Harry all shared a compartment and ate so many sweets. Fred and George set fireworks off out the train windows and all enjoyed their last moments together before the summer. As they pulled in to the station Neville rushed to his Grandmother who hugged him for a good 10 minutes. Aunt Petunia gave him a little wave and he hugged all his friends' good bye.

"I'll see you when Hogwarts opens again." He yelled to them.

As he hugged Neville he whispered to him

"Thanks for you know saving my life."

The End

A/N If you didn't already figure it out I think Neville is going to kill voldermort.

I hope you liked it I might do a sequel but I'm not sure it's short but I hope you liked it.

Please review!

Noisy lil brat


End file.
